Christina Cena
'Early Life' Besides her mother, Christina was the only girl in her family growing up, which she didn't mind. She loved sports, but she loved more was wrestling. 'Wrestling Career' Christina debuted on Smackdown on January 8, 2004 where she was forced into a match by then-GM of Smackdown Paul Heymen where she went against Tajiri. Christina managed to win the match. The following week, Christina formed a little alliance after Heymen accused her of cheating in her match last week and John was just standing up for her. Later on in the evening, Heyman forced a match between John and Christina where if they don't participate in the match, they both would be fired. John went on to win the match. On September 7, 2007, Christina teamed up with Makayla Bernier and faced off against Cora Jacobs and Felicity Calaway where her and Makayla lost. In 2009, Christina teamed up with Jessica Reso and debuting Smackdown Diva Hannah Polito where they faced off against Maryse, Natalya and Victoria, where Christina's team won. Christina went on to feud a little bit with Hannah after she had turned heel on Jessica. In the 2010 WWE Draft, Christina was traded to the Raw brand. On January 3, 2011, Christina was in a Triple threat steel cage match against Jessica and Vanessa Bennett where the winner would get to be the number one contender for the Divas Championship. Christina had won the match by Tori Brooks getting herself involved in the match and making sure that Vanessa didn't get the win. Christina was unsuccessful in getting the Divas Championship. On the February 6 edition of Raw, Christina was involved in a Tag Team Number One Contenders match for both the Divas Championship and the Womens Championship, where the team that wins would go off to Wrestlemania to face both the Divas Champion and the Womens Champion. She teamed up with Leah Johnson and faced Tori and Diamond Kocianski, in where Christina and Leah won. At Wrestlemania 28, Christina and Leah won against Womens Champion Talia Kiley and Divas Champion Serena Jericho by pinning Serena. Since Christina pinned the Divas Champion, Christina became the Divas Champion and Leah became the Womens Champion. At Night of Champions, Christina was set to defend the title against Danielle Eudy, but because of her ankle injury, that wasn't possible, but Christina did have to defend the title, this time, against Sydney Copeland where she lost the title to her. The next night on Raw, Christina was on commentary during the Sydney/Beth Phoenix match where Sydney won. 'Personal Life' Christina is an avid helper of The Humane Society of the United States Siblings: John Cena (Brother), Matt Cena (Brother), Dan Cena (Brother), Steve Cena (Brother), Sean Cena (Brother), Faithlyn Cena (Sister In Law), Dean Ambrose (Brother In Law) 'Finishing Move(s)' *Beware of the Blond (powerbomb off the top rope) *Backwards neckbreaker 'Ring Name(s)/Nickname(s)' *Christina Cena (2004-present) 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' *1 time Divas Champion 'Entrance Music' *Little Smirk by Theory of a Deadman (Singles Theme 1) *Midnight Queen by Nickelback (Singles Theme 2) 'Twitter Account' Christina's Twitter account is @ChristinaCena. She mainly uses it for updates. Category:Wrestling OC's